


Erotic Instruction

by baidada



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform, 情欲指导, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baidada/pseuds/baidada
Summary: 口交及真实骨科注意代发，原作者ID咸鱼





	Erotic Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> 口交及真实骨科注意
> 
> 代发，原作者ID咸鱼

  他低下头，轻巧而笨拙地把杵在嘴边的东西含进去。

      Newt小小地抽了一口气，伸手捂住脸。即使在这个时候他看上去依然是懵懂的、瑟缩的，他皱着脸在心里怒吼，梅林啊一

      一一事情为什么 会到这一-步呢?

      Theseus不太擅长这个，不过他还是尽力表现出一种熟稔。深吞后喉咙里的软肉因为呕吐反应浪潮一样挤压着敏感的头部。

      Newt倒抽一口气，他不确定是否听到自己类似于抽泣的声音夹杂其中。呼吸声在这个黑暗而狭小的桌后空间里变得杂乱无章，丝绒的窗帘拂着他的背，Newt的目光越过兄长绷出一条漂亮曲线的背落在他井井有条的办公桌上，最后又回到他的灰色马甲上。

      他犹豫着伸手，沿着嶙峋起伏的肌肉和脊椎摸了摸Theseus的背，像安抚他住在皮箱里的朋友们一样温柔安静。Theseus因为轻微的呼吸不畅和或许更激烈的情绪波动而有些颤抖的身体趋于平静，小心地避开牙齿，让那根湿鹿漉的东西从口腔深处抽出来。吞吐同性的性器对于Theseus来说也是个新奇的体验，他向来对不擅长的事也一丝不苟。米糙的舌苔刷过顶端，顶着他柔软发红的嘴唇拉出一点粘稠的液体，他借着这点时间喘了口气，气流轻柔地吹出，似乎永远和他毫不相关的情欲瞬间就像暗火燃烧在他身上。

      “Theseus?'

      Newt听见自己的声音游移而迷惑。他大多数时候看起来都是木讷的，陌生的欢愉席卷了他所有的思考，潮湿温暖地包裹着他。高潮到来得很快，他几乎全部射在了Theseus嘴里。

      等他醒觉过来手忙脚乱去找不知道放在哪里的手帕时Theseus已经站起身来，衬衫有点儿发皱，熨烫得十分挺括的裤子在膝盖处蹭出一片灰迹一见鬼，他是跪着做的——Newt感觉到自己睫毛旁边挂着一滴汗， 他过于紧张了，这弄得他眼睛发痒，浑身都是奇怪的酥麻感。

      而Theseus转过头对他疑惑地嗯了一声，鼻音轻轻从喉咙里哼出来，随即喉结滚动，做出一个吞咽的动作，Newt 瞠目结舌地看着他脸颊,上蹭上的几点被手帕擦拭干净。即使是这个时候Theseus依然要说教，他挠了挠头，把自己的头发弄得蓬松杂乱，转身盯着Newt的发顶，含糊道:“ 这没什么大不了的，这是....种正常的生理反应。现在是睡觉时间了，你回房间休息吧。”

      见鬼的睡觉时间，见鬼的说教，或者这一切都是见鬼的兄长的“情欲指导”。

      Newt做出了大概在他十五岁以后就没有再对Theseus做过的事:他从背后抱住了Theseus。

 

 

      Scamander家的兄弟里，兄长Theseus永远扮演着成熟稳重迷人的那一个。Newt在转瞬即逝的幼年时期非常依赖Theseus，包括他笨手笨脚的拥抱、偶尔落到脸颊上的亲吻，还有对他近乎无限制的耐心和关爱。兄弟关系变得复杂奇怪是在十多岁以后，他们真的太不一样了，或许从那开始Newt就习惯于用最简单的方式躲开这些讨论:和兄长保持距离，Theseus也体贴地配合了这种他其实并不太喜欢的方式。

      他在心里给T heseus起了个外号叫抱抱怪。但他从来就不讨厌拥抱T heseus或者被他拥抱，这永远是温暖的和放松的。他知道Theseus也一样，他们是彼此的港湾。

      Newt模糊地想了很多东西，Theseus的衬衫没有扣好，他的手指轻易地触到他汗湿的胸膛。气氛变得微妙，Theseus的自持在这一秒被他撕开细小的裂隙。

      “对不起。”

      他听到Theseus疲惫地说。

 

      这或许是一个意外，或许不是，他们的兄弟关系在书房里走向了另一个方向。情绪需要排解，Theseus少见地从酒柜里拿出了烈酒。通常他在场时只允许弟弟喝点儿牛奶兑甜酒或者黄油啤酒，唯一的作用就是助眠。这还是第一次他们对坐喝这样的酒，两口就让Newt云里雾里，Theseus看着他窘迫的样子哈哈大笑。

      “这并不好笑，Theseus!”

      Newt有点恼羞成怒了，或许是灯光昏暗，Theseus的嘴唇在酒液润泽下显得闪闪发亮，领带被扯开，水渍滑落在锁骨暖昧的凹陷里。他的眼睛像卜鸟的尾羽，变幻着蓝色和绿色……Newt感到窘迫和尴尬，因为他感觉到自己有些硬了。

      更尴尬的是Theseus瞥见了这个，都怪他该死的敏锐。

      “或许我可以教你一点别的。”他慢慢地说道，嗓音含混，带着醉意。他将酒杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，把领带取下来放在一-边。而Newt靠着书桌后面的墙壁，手足无措地看着Theseus单膝跪在他身前。

 

      喝了酒的男人通常不太容易取悦，不过作为初次Theseus做的不错。这时候Newt才发现其实时间已经过了很久，深夜寂静无声，Theseus看起来也清醒多了，即使是背影都看得出沉默和紧张。

Newt不是很明白该如何面对这件事，但是他觉得逃避或许不是一个好策略。 酒精依然在他血管里流淌，心脏泵出血浆的声音在鼓膜里激烈而嘈杂。

我已经逃避过一次了， 他想。

“不，不用道歉。”

他到底还是有些结巴，最终绞尽脑汁也不知道该说什么，然后他再次紧紧拥抱Theseus,轻轻碰着Theseus的耳朵说话，柔韧的耳骨烫着他的嘴唇。

“下次……你可以指导我一些别的， 晚安。”

END.


End file.
